Amazed
by Shaman Wolf
Summary: YAOI KaiRei Tis a little story 'bout what happens when Rei asks a neighboor to draw something for him to help him express his feeling toward Kai. R&R.


Don't own Beyblade, Beyblade owns me, or at least has control of my mind.  
  
This fic contains Yaoi (Kai/Rei). Don't like, don't read.  
  
It was a humid, hot July fourth in Virginia, without much to do then to just laze around, in or out. On a particular porch there sat a young boy with long raven colored hair that was pulled into a ponytail, and with him is where our story starts...  
  
Rei sighed. He was bored, no denying it. Without Kai's shouting, Tyson's whining and Maxes...Maxness, the house seemed empty. Rei looked up when his sharp hearing picked up a nearly soundless step coming from outside of the screened in porch.  
  
"Who's there?" he asked, sitting up. He looked to where the sound came from and saw a pair of big sky blue eyes barely peeking over the railing of the porch. Rei smiled gently at this mysterious person.  
  
"Hey, Ana, come on up. I won't bite, unless you decide to turn into Kai, then I can't be held responsible for what I do." Ana giggled, having known exactly what the raven-haired boy had meant by his comment, and climbed the steps to the porch, giving Rei a good look at the young girl. Even though she was only seven, she was scarily small, only about up to Rei's knee. Her wide eyes shone brightly, and her blonde hair fell loose around to about her knees. A sketchbook was clutched to her chest with one hand, and the other was busy trying to drag a heavy, bulky canvas bag. On her back was a small guitar case.  
  
"Watcha got in the bag, An?" Rei asked, crossing his legs to allow the young girl to sit on his lap.  
  
"Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Kenny said he wanted to borrow it when I finished." Ana said, plopping down in Rei's lap and immediately reaching for the Chinese 'blader's ponytail, and bopping him on the arm with it, as she usually did. Rei smiled.  
  
"That's not the only reason you're here, is it?" Rei asked knowingly, smiling gently at the girl. Ana shook her head.  
  
"I just thought you'd be lonely without anyone here, so I came over." She said.  
  
"Thanks, Ana. I'm bored to death; it's just too quiet here without anyone else." Rei said, smiling. Ana nodded.  
  
"It's the same way at my house, since someone is almost always around." She said. "By the way, where is everybody?"  
  
"Well, lets see, the Demolition Boys are in town, and Kai went to visit them, and Tyson and Max went shopping since Tyson ate us out of house and home." Rei said.  
  
"Oh, why didn't you go with them?" Ana asked. Rei shrugged.  
  
"I don't especially like the Demolition Boys, and it takes forever to go shopping with Tyson, if you can stand his whining." He said, producing a small nod from Ana.  
  
"I brought my guitar with me, do you want me to play something for you?" she asked shyly, prodding a grin and a nod out of the raven-haired boy.  
  
"Okay."  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"After every day-after-Thanksgiving sale, the malls just ain't complete, without a bunch of decorations and a paper angel tree. There's artificial smiles on artificial tree limbs, saying what she'd love to have and what to buy for him. Well I hope Maggie likes her new winter clothes and the buggy with the baby doll, and maybe Thomas smiled in his new Nike shoes when he shoots that basketball. I can't help but wishing that I could do more, but not just while I'm shopping in the department store.  
"Paper angels, you're in my thoughts and prayers, no matter where you are right now, remember God's right there. He's asking all of us to help take care of his paper angels, everywhere.  
"Going through the mail almost every afternoon, I see a mom and dad's worst dream. There on the back of a money saving add to get my carpet cleaned, height, weight, hair, eyes, date missing, and DOB, a child's name a picture and the words 'Have you seen me?'  
"Paper angels, you're in my thoughts and prayers. No matter where you are right now, remember God's right there. He's asking all of us to help take care of his paper angels everywhere."  
"His documented bruises fill a folder in a file, she's a second-grade self portrait, drawn without a smile, and every town is littered with this kind of debris. We've got to stop this madness; it's up to you and me."  
"Paper angels, you're in my thoughts and prayers, no matter where you are right now, remember God's right there. He's asking all of us to help take care of his paper angels everywhere.  
"Paper angels, everywhere."  
  
Rei smiled as Ana's small fingers struck the last few chords of the song. The young girl had a special place in his heart, right next to Kai's, his first and only crush. There, he'd said it, if only to himself. Rei bit his lip.  
  
"Ana..." he trailed of, trying to think of a way to phrase this without scaring away the young girl. "Ana, what would you say if, hypothetically speaking, I told you that I was in love with someone, and that someone was another boy?" Ana looked thoughtful for a moment, before she set aside her guitar and climbed into Rei's lap.  
  
"Well, hypothetically speaking, I would say I was fine with that and that I would be happy for you and whoever you've fallen in love with." She smiled and brushed the raven locks from Rei's eyes. Rei smiled at this friendly gesture and gave the young girl a big hug.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kai sighed.  
  
"What're you thinking about?" a hand rested on his shoulder making Kai jump. He turned to a slightly worried (if you could call it that) looking Bryan, who quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Rei?" Kai hesitantly nodded.  
  
"You really should tell him."  
  
"But-but what if...he's not like...that?" Kai mumbled. He suddenly burst into tears, and he felt Bryan pull him into his arms.  
  
"Shush, none of that." He said, rubbing Kai's back in what he hoped was a soothing manner. They stayed like that for a moment, before they both heard the sound of a guitar being played somewhere above them. They directed their eye's to the rooftop of a nearby house, and a pair of wide blue eyes met there gazes.  
  
"I thought Matt said that you weren't allowed to sit up there anymore without anyone watching you." Kai said, before the owner of the eyes smiled.  
  
"You guy's are watching me, so it's okay." She said brightly. Bryan looked at Kai questioningly.  
  
"She's our neighbor. Her name's Ana, and she can be quite strange sometimes." Kai explained to the lavender haired boy. Bryan nodded.  
  
"Oh, and Kai, a little black-feathered birdie asked me to do this for you." Ana jumped off of the roof, both boys cringing at the thought of what it did to her little body, and landed in front of Kai, handing him a folded piece of paper and hopping back onto the roof. Kai looked at her strangely before opening the paper.  
  
"Oh...my...god..." he breathed.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Rei looked out of the window of the house.  
  
'Did I do the right thing?' he wondered, amber eyes glinting in the sunlight that leaked into the room. He looked down and saw Ana sitting on her rooftop, smiling at him and giving him a thumbs-up sign. Rei watched the two on the ground converse for a few more moments, before Kai turned and walked towards their house, Bryan walking in the opposite direction. Before long, Rei heard the front door open and his name being called. Bracing himself for the worse, he slowly made his way down the stairs, hanging his head.  
  
"Rei..." Kai breathed when Rei stood at the foot of the staircase. Rei looked up, and for a moment crimson met amber, but that was all it took. The next thing either of them knew, they were in the others arms, kissing. When they broke apart for breath, Kai gave Rei a smile, an actual, genuine smile, which Rei returned.  
  
"Kai, I wish that you had told me earlier. I've felt like this since I first saw you." He said, leaning to Kai's muscular chest.  
  
"I...I thought that you wouldn't like me." Kai said quietly, pulling his kitten closer. The two newfound lovers stayed like that, in each others arms, for what seemed to them the shortest eternity ever.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Rei," Kai said, looking over at the cat-like boy and making him look up "mind explaining this to me?" Kai held out a folded piece of paper. Rei smiled and took it, opening it to reveal a drawing of him and Kai in each others arms. On it, in Rei's handwriting, were the words:  
Every time our eyes meet  
  
This feeling inside me  
  
is almost more than I can take  
  
Baby when you touch me  
  
I can feel how much you love me  
  
And it just blows me away  
  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
  
I can hear your thoughts  
  
I can see your dreams  
  
I don't know how you do what you do  
  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
  
I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side  
  
Forever and ever  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
  
The smell of your skin  
  
the taste of your kiss  
  
the way you whisper in the dark  
  
your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
  
you touch every place in my heart  
  
oh, it feels like the first time every time  
  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes  
  
I don't know how you do what you do  
  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
  
I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side  
  
Forever and ever  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
Baby I'm amazed by you  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
I'm so in love with you  
  
it just keeps getting better  
  
I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side  
  
forever and ever  
  
Every little thing that you do  
  
oh, every little thing that you do  
  
baby I'm amazed by you...  
  
"Well," Rei said smiling "it's a Lonestar song, and the first time I heard it, it reminded me of how I felt when I was with you. You're amazing, Kai Hiwatari, and I'm truly amazed by you." Kai remained silent for a moment, before he grabbed Rei and kissed him hard.  
  
"I love you, my silly little kitten."  
  
"And I love you, my amazing phoenix."  
  
As the couple embraced, a guitar's strings started to be plucked softly, and after a few chords, Rei's voice could be heard.  
  
"I don't know how you do what you do; I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better. I wanna spend the rest of my life, with you by my side, forever and ever. Every little thing that you do, baby I'm amazed...by...you." Kai caught Rei's lips in a kiss, a sweet, yet passionate one.  
  
"GAHH! ARIANA, GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW!!" Both boy's broke apart, and glanced over to where the voice had come from, to see a blonde- haired boy panicking, and Ana sitting on the ground, giving him a 'I was just having fuuuunnn!' look. Rei and Kai looked at each other, before breaking into a fit of laughter. When they were done with that, Kai pulled Rei into a kiss (AN: That's *sits there trying to count them all* way too many to count in this fic alone.) before the first few fireworks of the evening whizzed up behind them in the darkening sky, bursting into extravagant explosions of color and noise. 


End file.
